Who am I ?
by Statice-Law
Summary: Ryouta, joueur de la Génération des Miracles, mannequin... Que des conneries. La vérité : Kise Ryouta, encore un gosse pleurnichard, terrorisé par son père. Juste ça... Juste un gamin qui cherche à être sauvé. /O.S/


**Who am I ?**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Résumé : Kise Ryouta, joueur de la Génération des Miracles, mannequin... Que des conneries. La vérité : Kise Ryouta, encore un gosse pleurnichard, terrorisé par son père. Juste ça... Juste un gamin qui cherche à être sauvé.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Non... J'aimerais mais non... Un jour peut-être, je ne perds pas espoir.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words : 5 210**

 **Yooooooooooo... Oui, je reviens avec un O.S sur Kise (encore...) parce j'aime le tyranniser, définitivement... Comment ça j'ai été absente longtemps ?! *kof kof* Pas de lemon, ni de yaoi à proprement parler, même si à la base ça devait en être un. On s'en fout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review, positif ou négatif, tant que c'est justifié peu importe, j'accepte tout et j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il faisait nuit, il faisait affreusement froid, les rues étaient désertes, et la pluie tombait drue. Aucune raison d'être dehors par ce temps, et à cette heure. Cela arrangeait grandement Kise, qui courait comme un taré dans les rues de Tokyo. Il se moquait du vent qui le giflait, des gerbes d'eau qui le glaçait, de la douleur de plus en plus présente dans ses jambes. Rien ne comptait. Il n'avait jamais autant bénit la météo capricieuse. Si ses fans l'avaient vu courir ainsi, les joues baignées de larmes et le côté droit du visage tuméfiée, sa côte de popularité aurait certainement chutée subitement. Il se prit les pieds dans un trottoir et couina, avant de se rattraper au lampadaire. Il s'appuya dessus, tentant de reprendre son souffle, sans chercher à savoir où il était. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Un sanglot douloureux lui déchira la gorge, et il secoua vivement la tête. Il se remit à courir, et nota sans vraiment faire attention l'enseigne d'un Maji Burger. Et il le connaissait parce que c'était celui qui était à mi-chemin entre le lycée Seirin et l'appartement de Kagami. Il ralentit ses foulées, parce que son pied commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal, et il finit par marcher sous la pluie, sans autre but que s'éloigner le plus possible de _lui_.

Il reconnut soudain un immeuble. Un parmi tant d'autre, à bien y regarder il ressemblait à tout ceux aux alentours, mais il le reconnut quand même. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment, entra dans le vestibule, et chercha un nom familier sur les boîtes aux lettres. Et il finit par trouver, à l'avant-dernier étage. Appartement quinze. Il avisa l'ascenseur, mais jugea que s'enfermer là-dedans dans son état n'était pas judicieux. Alors il commença à monter les marches en courant, ses larmes redoublant à cause de la douleur aigue qui lui rongeait le pied. Et sa tête tournait tellement... Est-ce qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes avant d'arriver ? Il espérait que non, mais mettre un pied devant l'autre commençait à être compliqué. Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il serait là haut ? Il trébucha sur la dernière marche et se cogna contre l'angle de la rambarde, étouffant un cri de douleur. Il resta quelques instants à moitié par terre, sonné et en larmes. Il y était presque... Tellement proche... Il se remit difficilement sur ses jambes et tituba jusqu'à la porte, sentant sa tête le lancer plus que de raison. Il allait tomber, il le sentait, déjà son pied ne pouvait plus supporter son poids, et sa tête avait reçu trop de choc en peu de temps... Il abattit maladroitement son poing sur le battant en bois, essayant de retenir ses sanglots qui ne cessaient de lui mettre la gorge à vif. Ses yeux le brûlaient à force d'avoir versé trop de larmes...

-Kise ?

-Kagamicchi...

Il releva la tête vers l'américain, essayant de ne pas se rendre plus minable qu'il l'était, mais toutes ses tentatives pour forcer un sourire échouèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ?

L'As de Seirin écarquilla les yeux et rattrapa le mannequin jute au moment où ce dernier commençait à tomber.

-Oï, Kise ?!

Il passa ses bras sous les aisselles du blond et le traina tant bien que mal dans son appartement. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et déposa le garçon sur le canapé, alors qu'il avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience. Kagami était totalement désœuvré. Déjà, qu'est-ce que Kise foutait à Tokyo ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était chez lui ? C'était quoi cette marque qu'il avait au visage ? Face à son teint pâle et ses joues rouges, il posa une main sur son front et grimaça en constatant qu'il avait certainement de la fièvre.

Ryouta mit quelques instants à émerger totalement, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Kagami, penché au-dessus de lui.

-Kagamicchi...?

-Tu t'sens mieux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui... S'est passé...?

-A toi de me le dire.

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, et finalement, la douleur qui sciait sa tête en deux et celle qui déchirait sa jambe droite la ramenèrent sur terre et lui rappelèrent tous les évènements récents. Un vague désespoir s'empara de lui, et il sentit les larmes monter. Mais il avait assez pleuré. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contrôler...?

-Oï, Kise ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est rien... Je suis juste fatigué...

Il se redressa pour être assis sur le canapé, et un vertige fit chauffer sa tête et brouilla ses sens pendant plusieurs secondes. Kagami le regarda fixer le vide, et finalement, le bleu volumineux qu'il avait à la joue lui sauta aux yeux et il se redressa.

-Je vais te chercher de la glace et du contrecoup, ça devrait atténuer la douleur.

-Merci, Kagamicchi...

-Ne me remercie pas. Tu m'expliqueras ce que tu fous chez moi après.

Le blond hocha vaguement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement vide... Au font, il avait toujours su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir à Tokyo. Encore moins après la Winter Cup. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait espéré qu'il y ait eu un quelconque changement en trois ans...?

-Tiens. J'en ai qu'un, alors mets le sur ton pied.

Taïga lui tendit un pack de glace, et déboucha un tube de crème pendant que Ryouta appliquait le sachet froid sur sa cheville droite. Il étouffa un couinement de douleur et serra les dents.

-Tourne la tête.

Il regarda Kagami dans les yeux pendant quelques instants sans comprendre, et l'As de Seirin lui montra le contrecoup avec une moue faussement agacée.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

L'américain posa un genou à côté de Kise, son autre pied toujours au sol, et fronça les sourcils en regardant un peu mieux l'hématome.

-Des retrouvailles un peu plus violentes que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu...

-Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Un silence s'installa, rompu rapidement par un couinement plaintif de la part de Kise lorsque Taïga commença à appliquer de la pommade sur sa joue avec le peu de délicatesse qu'il possédait.

-Désolé... grommela-t-il en réponse.

Ryouta serra une nouvelle fois les dents et se força à contrôler son souffle.

-Chez mon père, réussit-il à articuler.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?!

Un sourire légèrement attristé étira les lèvres du mannequin, qui hocha posément la tête.

-Ce n'est rien de grave Kagamicchi, d'ici demain le bleu aura diminué, et je le cacherais avec du maquillage.

-C'est pas ça l'problème, Kise.

Il écarta finalement sa main, notant clairement l'éclat de déception dans les yeux dorés de Ryouta, et il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi il t'a frappé ?

Un léger soupire échappa à Kise, et il tourna la tête pour ne pas subir les iris accusatrice de Kagami.

-Parce que j'ai perdu, finit-il par avouer.

-Perdu ? Tu parles de la Winter Cup ?

Le blond hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, conscient que s'il les rouvrait il allait se remettre à pleurer comme une fillette de neuf ans. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'un frisson le glaçait. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, et il commençait à sérieusement avoir froid. Mais il n'allait pas se changer maintenant, de toute façon il allait repartir dans quelques minutes. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Il allait rentrer chez lui, la queue basse comme le gentil chien qu'il était, son père lui mettrait peut-être une autre rouste pour la route, et ils iraient tous les deux se coucher. Il n'aurait plus qu'à sauter dans le premier train le lendemain.

-Il t'a frappé parce que tu as perdu un match de basket ?!

Kagami n'en revenait pas. Lui pour qui le basket était toute sa vie se sentait certes déçu lorsqu'il perdait, mais il trouvait ça inconcevable qu'un père frappe son fils à cause d'une défaite. Sans compter qu'il y avait plus à apprendre des défaites que des victoires. Ce n'était que partie remise, Kise aurait plein d'occasion de le battre. Surtout qu'il était devenu redoutable avec sa _perfect copy_. Soudain, le mannequin secoua la tête de gauche à droite et retrouva un sourire factice, qui devait marcher devant tout le monde sauf Taïga.

-Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, j'ai juste reconnu ton immeuble, et je suis venu m'abriter le temps que ça se calme. Je vais y aller maintenant, encore désolé pour le dérangement.

Il se releva d'un coup, tentant de paraitre assuré, mais il perdit toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'un vertige le fit chanceler. Les bras puissants de Kagami le rattrapèrent et le soutinrent, alors qu'il sentait sa conscience tenter de se faire la malle.

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça, Kise ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te barrer ?

-Kagamicchi, il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi...

-C'est ça oui. Dans ton état. Et je crois pas que la maison de ton père soit ton chez toi, je me trompe ?

Un vague couinement plaintif lui répondit, et il resserra sa prise autour du corps épuisé de Ryouta.

-T'as qu'à passer la nuit là. De toute façon y'a l'autre abruti qui squatte de temps en temps, alors ça me pose pas de problème.

-Aominecchi...? demanda Kise à mi-voix, sentant ses paupières se fermer.

-Hm. Et Tatsuya de temps en temps. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'aucun des deux ne soient là...

Kagami ressortit bien vite de ses pensées en sentant Ryouta lâcher totalement prise, et il le recoucha sur le canapé. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour lui prendre des vêtements, histoire qu'il ne reste pas gelé, et il grogna en entendant sonner à la porte. Il se disait bien que c'était bizarre que personne ne soit venu le faire chier...

-C'est ouvert ! cria-t-il.

-Oï, Bakagami ! Depuis quand t'es une lavette au point de ne plus v'nir ouvrir !

Et forcément, entre Himuro et Aomine, il devait se farcir le plus égocentrique des deux...

-Pourquoi Kise est là ? cria d'un coup le métis.

Taïga retourna dans le salon avec un t-shirt et un short, et il lança un regard noir à Daiki.

-Baisse d'un ton, abruti.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Aomine fronça encore plus les sourcils en apercevant la marque bleuâtre sur la joue du blond, et il se tourna vers Kagami.

-Son père l'a cogné, répondit finalement l'As de Seirin en retournant s'agenouilla devant le mannequin.

-T'es sérieux ?!

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?!

-Tsk...

Aomine regarda Kagami commencer à retirer tant bien que mal la veste collante tellement elle était trempée de Kise.

-Tu l'gardes chez toi ?

-Hm. Il voulait rentrer chez son père, mais déjà qu'il tenait pas debout... Et j'allais pas le laisser avec ce taré.

Aomine hocha la tête et finalement aida son rival à faire enfiler des vêtements secs à Ryouta.

-Il l'a pas loupé... grogna Daiki.

-Son pied lui faisait mal aussi.

-La faute à l'autre connard... S'il lui avait pas écrasé l'pied en plein match...

-Momoï à dit que tu lui avais refait le portrait d'ailleurs.

Kagami se laissa tomber assis par terre, le dos contre la table, et il leva la tête vers Daiki qui restait debout près de Kise.

-Il l'attendait d'vant la sortie, j'allais pas le laisser le ridiculiser d'vant son équipe.

L'envie de le charrier monta en Taïga, mais il jeta un coup d'œil au blond et jugea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Aomine et Kise se connaissait depuis le collège, il était plus qu'évident que s'il avait été à la place du métis, il aurait réagit de la même façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais foutre chez moi au fait ?

-Hm ? Satsu s'incruste chez moi avec la bénédiction de ma mère. J'suis pas suicidaire.

-A vingt-deux heures ?!

-C'est une tarée... confirma Aomine avec un hochement de tête.

Taïga soupira et tourna la tête vers sa cuisine.

-J'vais faire à bouffer...

-On réveillera Kise ?

-Ouais, faut qu'y mange un peu.

-Il a d'la fièvre, nan ?

-Je crois, ouais.

Daiki posa sa main sur le front de son ami alors que l'autre adolescent s'activait dans la cuisine. Il récupéra le pack de glace échoué un peu plus loin et le reposa sur la cheville certainement douloureuse de Kise avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même. Il avait toujours été protecteur envers lui -sauf après avoir quitté le collège, jusqu'à sa défaite contre Seirin- parce qu'il avait toujours su que derrière ses airs de garçon parfait et heureux, il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre. Un quelque chose que Ryouta avait refusé de lui avouer, et qui l'avait d'autant plus inquiété. Même Akashi avait semblé s'interroger, sans pour autant aller plus loin. Alors il avait fait en sorte de le protéger, parce qu'il était plus fragile que ce que tout le monde voyait. Lui, il s'en rendait compte.

-Hamburger, ça te va ? lança Kagami depuis la cuisine.

-Ouais, comme d'hab.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kise.

-T'aurais pu cracher le morceau plus tôt, idiot... murmura-t-il.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Taïga apportait un plateau sur la table basse. Il récupéra les vêtements trempés de Kise et allait se diriger vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Daiki.

-Réveille-le doucement. Il déjà tourné de l'œil deux fois.

-J'suis pas con.

-Ca reste à voir.

Le métis allait rétorquer, mais Kagami était déjà hors de son champ de vision, et il n'allait pas gueuler pour ça. Il soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kise, constatant qu'il était gelé.

-Kise, réveille-toi.

Il le secoua légèrement, et observa avec attention ses yeux dorés s'ouvrir, comme s'il cherchait une marque de faiblesse, ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à trouver derrière son masque de bonne humeur.

-Hm...? Aomine... Cchi...?

-Bouge pas trop, crétin.

Il prit tranquillement les bras du blond et le força à les passer autour de son cou, pour ensuite le redresser lentement.

-Ca va ?

-Hm... Un peu mal à la tête...

-Où ?

L'une des mains de Kise quitta la nuque de Daiki, et il palpa son crâne à la recherche de la zone la plus douloureuse, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, il grimaça et retira vivement ses doigts.

-Là...

Aomine récupéra le pack de glace et le posa doucement sur la tête du blond, qui couina à cause du contact glacial.

-Garde ça pendant quelques minutes.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda Kagami en revenant dans le salon.

-Désolé Kagamicchi...

-T'excuse pas...

-On peut bouffer ? demanda subitement Daiki.

-Aho...!

-Oï, la ferme !

Kise finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait encore une main contre la nuque de Aomine, mais il n'avait pas la force de l'enlever. C'était un de ses nombreux défauts, qu'il avait réussit à dompter plus ou moins jusqu'à maintenant : son manque d'affection. Il l'avait développé à la suite de la mort de sa mère, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, alors que ses sœurs ainées commençaient toutes les deux à quitter la maison. Il s'était retrouvé seul. Et son père était une vraie porte de prison. Alors il était devenu très tactile avec les autres, et avait réussit à trouver le juste équilibre lorsqu'il était entré au collège. Mais il y avait des soirs, lorsqu'il était seul dans son appartement, où il sentait une douleur effroyable lui comprimer le cœur. Alors le contact chaud de la nuque de Daiki contre sa main était tout ce qu'il voulait conserver. Tout comme il aurait aimé avoir la main de Kagami un peu plus longtemps sur sa joue lorsqu'il lui mettait de la pommade.

-Kise ?

Il releva la tête vers Aomine et ferma vivement les yeux en voyant la main de ce dernier s'approcher de son visage. La fatigue détruisait le peu de raison qui lui restait, et les frontières entre son imaginaire et le réel étaient assez troubles.

-Tu chiales... finit simplement par dire Daiki en essuyant consciencieusement les joues du blond.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, surprit.

-Qu... Quoi ?

Il retira sa main de la nuque de Aomine par réflexe, et se sentit immédiatement perdu. La panique lui coupa la respiration aussi sûrement que s'il se noyait, et il essuya vivement ses yeux, se frottant les paupières jusqu'à les irriter, et peu importait la douleur qui revenait à la charge au niveau de sa joue. Il avait l'impression de se revoir, alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, et que son père venait de lui coller l'une des plus grosses gifles de sa vie. Il avait pleuré, et son géniteur lui avait hurlé de ne pas "chialer comme une gonzesse". Il avait alors essuyé ses yeux avec force, combattant la douleur par la douleur. Il s'était sentit tellement seul... Les bras de sa mère et sa voix rassurante lui avait tellement manqué ce jour là que sa mort lui était revenue en pleine face et lui avait coupé le souffle. C'était à peu près la même chose qui se produisait actuellement.

-Oï Kise, calme-toi.

Les mains de Daiki saisirent soudain ses poignets et le forcèrent à arrêter. Le blond inspira un bon coup, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer.

-Bakagami, t'es sûr qu'il va pouvoir bouffer ?

Taïga revint de la cuisine ave des boissons et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de panique dans lequel était le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-T'occupe, je gère. Va falloir qu'il pionce direct après par contre, il est mort là...

Kagami hocha la tête et posa quelques canettes sur la table basse. Le regard de Ryouta était trouble et fixait le vide, alors que son torse qui se soulevait par à-coup prouvait qu'il avait du mal à respirer. C'était effroyable de voir à quel point il pouvait être bon acteur pour cacher sa douleur et sa panique... Depuis combien de temps faisait-il semblant d'aller bien au juste ?

-Tu vas pouvoir avaler un truc ? lui demanda doucement Taïga.

Le blond hocha la tête par réflexe et essaya de forcer un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible, il était Kise Ryouta, mannequin et joueur de la Génération des Miracles, et définitivement pas un gamin terrifié et en manque d'affection. Il n'était plus ça. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit vrai... Mais à bien y regarder, et en enlevant tous ses titres, qui était-il ? Une série de copies, qui les unes mises à côté des autres le formaient lui. Il était un peu de tout le monde et personne. Un frisson le secoua, et il secoua la tête. Il avait réussit à se persuader qu'il n'était pas ce que son père avait fait de lui, mais force était de constater qu'il n'était rien de plus. Il n'avait pas d'identité propre, il s'était approprié le comportement de gens qu'il connaissait, et il s'en était servi pour camoufler le gamin pleurnichard qu'il était resté. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Un pantin désarticulé entre les mains de son père, qui avait cru qu'il allait s'en sortir. Sacrée connerie...

-Je... Devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! manqua de s'étouffer Aomine.

Kagami fronça les sourcils et tendit une canette au blond.

-Même pas en rêve. Tu restes là jusqu'à demain, et s'il le faut, je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit un de tes senpai qui vienne te chercher.

La menace fit mouche. Kise releva vivement la tête vers Taïga, les yeux brillant de peur.

-Pitié, pas ça...

-Alors promets que tu retourneras pas là-bas.

-Il faut que je récupère mes affaires Kagamicchi...

-J'irais te les chercher. T'auras juste à me filer l'adresse.

Aomine ne disait rien mais observait avec attention chaque réaction que provoquait Taïga chez le blond. Il était plus qu'évident que tout dans son comportement était un appel à l'aide. Depuis combien de temps exactement attendait-il qu'on vienne le sauver ? Est-ce qu'il était passé à côté de ça lorsqu'ils étaient au collège ? Cette simple idée le remplit de rage envers lui-même. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas remarquer ça. Il suffisait de bien regarder Ryouta dans les yeux pour comprendre qu'il implorait un peu d'aide.

-Désolé... finit-il par marmonner.

Kise se tourna vers lui, surprit, alors que Kagami le guettait du coin de l'œil en allumant la télé.

-Aominecchi...?

-Désolé de pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que t'avais b'soin d'aide...

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues pâles du blond, qui sursauta et recommença à les essuyer.

-Nan... Faut pas... Que je pleure... couina-t-il.

Daiki le laissa faire et décapsula sa cannette.

-J'appellerais Tetsu d'main pour qu'il prévienne Akashi, annonça calmement Aomine.

-Non ! Non, surtout pas ! Si Akashicchi est au courant il...

-Kise bordel, ouvre les yeux cinq secondes, merde ! Ca fait combien de temps que se connard te tape dessus ?!

Le blond se tassa contre le dossier du canapé et essaya de maitriser ses sanglots. Pourquoi Daiki ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que sans son père, il n'était plus rien ?

-Je... Je peux pas... hoqueta-t-il.

Kagami s'assit doucement à côté de Ryouta et baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-On en reparlera demain. En attendant, personne ne part d'ici ou n'appelle qui que ce soit, finit-il par déclarer.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, l'un avec plus de réticence que l'autre. Kise était juste épuisé. Epuisé de devoir supporter les remontrances incessantes de son père, de devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien, de se battre un peu plus chaque jour pour tenter d'enfin obtenir un peu d'attention de la part de son géniteur, fatigué de devoir encore et toujours se débattre avec lui-même, fatigué de chercher la reconnaissance des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles... Il était faible, oui, et alors quoi ? Il n'y pouvait rien, on ne lui avait pas appris à être autre chose. Il y avait des moments où il se haïssait plus qu'il n'avait jamais haït quiconque, parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'être _quelqu'un_ mais juste ce que les autres voulait qu'il soit. Il était de la patte à modeler dans les mains de qui voulait bien de lui. On lui demandait de sourire, pas de soucis il savait faire. On lui demandait d'obéir comme un chien, pas de problème. On lui demandait d'abandonner fierté et amour-propre, pas de soucis, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait beaucoup eu un jour.

-Mange un peu, Kise, lui souffla Daiki en lui fourrant un hamburger dans les mains.

Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes, indécis, avant de finalement croquer dedans avec une certaine réticence. Mais c'était tellement bon qu'il en oublia vite toute retenue. De légers sourires rassurés étirèrent les lèvres des deux Lumières. Bien vite, le match de basket diffusé à la télé capta toute leur attention et ils mangèrent en silence. Alors que l'horloge affichait vingt-trois heures et demi, la tête de Kise échoua sur l'épaule de Kagami. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le blond et soupira en voyant qu'il s'était endormi.

-J'vais l'coucher, annonça-t-il finalement.

-Hm...

Aomine détourna les yeux de l'écran pendant une fraction de secondes, juste de quoi voir dans quel état était Ryouta, et il reporta son attention sur le match. Taïga passa un bras sous les genoux du blond, l'autre dans son dos, et il le souleva tant bien que mal.

-'tain il pèse son poids ce con... grogna-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Daiki, et il tourna la tête vers l'américain.

-T'es faiblard à ce point là ?

-Ta gueule connard...!

Il commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, obligé de souvent faire des poses pour rajuster sa prise sur le garçon endormis. Il pu finalement le poser sur son lit, et le regarda froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil avec un léger grognement. Kagami posa sa main sur son front une dernière fois, histoire de vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre, et finit par convenir que s'il en avait, ça n'était pas bien grave. Il retourna dans le salon pour terminer de regarder le match, et une petite heure plus tard, les deux As décidèrent qu'il était temps de dormir.

-T'as qu'à prendre le canapé, Aho. J'vais pas avoir de futon à te filer.

-Bonjour l'hospitalité... nargua le métis.

-Tu squattes, je te signale.

-Ouais ouais, je sais.

Il soupira et leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Il n'avait pas le courage de se prendre la tête avec lui ce soir. Et de toute façon, il n'allait pas gueuler sous peine de réveiller Ryouta.

-On f'ra quoi pour Kise ?

Kagami passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-J'imagine que prévenir Akashi est un bon début... Et appeler un de ses senpai pour qu'il vienne le chercher... J'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il se retrouve tout seul pour l'instant.

Aomine hocha la tête et leva la tête vers le plafond.

-J'appellerais Tetsu demain pour qu'il prévienne Akashi...

-Tu peux pas l'faire ?

-Akashi et Tetsu s'entendent bien. Moi, il veut ma peau.

-C'est sûr que sécher les entrainements à Teiko a dû vachement vous faire sympathiser...

-J't'emmerde.

Un silence s'installa, et chacun se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient décidément pas le moral pour s'insulter.

-Fait chier... J'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt qu'il allait pas bien...

Taïga haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Akashi non plus avait rien vu. Comme quoi il est plutôt bon acteur quand il veut, lança-t-il simplement avant de disparaitre du champ de vision de Daiki.

Ce dernier médita quelques instants les paroles de son rival, avant de convenir qu'elles étaient pleines de sens, et il se coucha nonchalamment sur le canapé.

-Kagamicchi...? appela timidement Kise.

-Ca fait longtemps que t'ai réveillé ? demanda ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Non... Quelques minutes je crois...

Taïga fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et alla s'assoir à côté de Kise, qui se ratatina contre le mur.

-Aominecchi a prévenu Akashicchi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Nan. On le fera demain.

Un couinement pathétique échappa au blond, et il se recroquevilla.

-J'aurais jamais dû venir ici...

-On fait ça pour t'aider.

-Je parlais pas de chez toi, Kagamicchi. Je voulais dire que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Tokyo.

L'américain soupira et haussa les épaules. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il ne prétendait pas le contraire. Il s'allongea tranquillement sous les draps et lui tourna le dos.

-'nuit...

-Bonne nuit, Kagamicchi...

Ryouta se tourna également, faisant face au mur. La peur lui serrait doucement le cœur. Il avait peur d'être jugé par Akashi, et il ne voyait pas trop ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire pour le sortir de là. Après tout, devant tous, son père était quelqu'un de respectable. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il n'en était rien. Même lui avait dû mal à y croire parfois. Tant et si bien qu'il s'était longtemps persuadé que si son père était comme ça avec lui, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et il n'avait plus beaucoup de nouvelles de ses sœurs, alors il se voyait mal débarquer dans leur vie en étalant tous ses problèmes. Il était grand, il pouvait gérer. La fatigue prit le pas sur tout le reste, et il s'endormit bien vite, rassuré par le corps massif de Taïga non loin.

* * *

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, Kise, soupira Akashi.

Le blond se ratatina sur sa chaise et baissa la tête. Un léger sourire à mi chemin entre le réconfort et la tristesse étira les lèvres du capitaine de Rakuzan, et il lui resservit une tasse de thé.

-La situation est complexe, et je ne te promets pas que je pourrais tout régler. Déjà, il est hors de question que tu retournes chez ton père. Est-ce qu'il a déjà été violent avec tes sœurs ?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus...

-Je vais essayer de prendre contact avec elles. S'il a déjà levé la main sur elles, vous pourrez porter plainte sans risquer qu'il s'en sorte.

-Et sinon...? couina le blond.

-Il va falloir être un peu plus rusé. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Ryouta hocha la tête et porta timidement la tasse à ses lèvres. Il se rappelait encore de la colère évidente dans les yeux de Kagami alors qu'il revenait avec ses affaires. Son père avait certainement fait comme si de rien n'était, et Taïga n'en était pas revenu qu'il puisse passer pour un type parfait alors qu'il était une ordure de première. C'était Kasamatsu qui était venu le chercher, et bien qu'il n'ait posé aucune question, Kise avait bien sentit son regard interrogateur tout le long du chemin.

-Si tu ne veux pas être seul chez toi, tu devrais...

-C'est bon, Akashicchi. Je... Je vais m'en sortir... Je ne suis pas faible à ce point...

-Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse, énonça calmement Seijuro.

Il se leva doucement et posa plusieurs billets sur la table, de quoi payer leurs consommations à tous les deux. Alors qu'il passait à côté du blond, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je te tiendrais au courant. Je te promets qu'il n'en sortira pas comme ça.

-Est-ce... Est-ce que les autres sont au courant...?

-Oui, j'ai appelé Midorima et Murasakibara ce matin.

Ryouta se tendit et baissa la tête. Il passait pour un faible et il détestait ça. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était dans un lieu publique, et il força un sourire.

-Désolé de déranger tout le monde.

-Je ne pense pas que ça dérange qui que ce soit. Ah, et Kise, évite de forcer sur ton pied à l'avenir. Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas jouer au basket avec nous.

-Vous vous en sortirez quand même très bien sans moi...

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Seijuro, et il baissa les yeux vers son ancien joueur.

-Crois-moi, je ne serais pas le seul à qui tes jérémiades et tes performances manquerait...

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le café, et Ryouta fixa le fond de sa tasse, les yeux écarquillés, avant de finalement sourire. Kise Ryouta, joueur de la Génération des Miracles, ça sonnait bien finalement... Pas besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs...


End file.
